Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack having a connector having an enhanced waterproof function.
Description of the Related Art
Unlike the primary battery, the secondary battery may be recharged. A battery pack can be formed that includes a plurality of battery cells and a charge/discharge circuit. The battery pack can be used as a power source for various portable small electronic devices, such as cellular phones or camcorders, or as a power source for driving motors in hybrid electric vehicles, bicycles and the like.
Nowadays, bicycles are widely used as means for commuting to and from school or work and as a means for leisure. However, riding a conventional bicycle on an uphill incline requires a high level of physical strength and slows down the bike. For the above reasons, the use of electric bicycles is on the rise. The electric bicycle is driven by a motor, and a battery pack is employed as the power source for driving the motor of the electric bicycle.
One problem when using a battery pack in a device like a bicycle is that the battery pack can be exposed to the elements, such as moisture, and the moisture can infiltrate into the battery pack and reach the batteries and result in damage. This is a particular problem with battery packs used to power devices used outdoors, as they generally need a connector to provide electrical connection to the external device, and the connector can provide an inlet for moisture in the environment to enter into the case and damage the batteries. Therefore, what is needed is a design for a battery pack that provides a waterproof barrier about the connector to prevent moisture from infiltrating in towards the batteries, so that the battery pack can be used in outdoor electrical appliances such as electric bicycles.